1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carriages specifically adapted and designed to both support and convey a juvenile car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,182 relates to a stroller apparatus for converting a child's car seat having a supporting base into a mobile stroller unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,888 relates to a combination child restraint/stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,180 relates to a child support apparatus for use as a safety car seat, stroller, high chair, and crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,693 relates to a combination stroller/infant seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,601 relates to an orthopedic device adapted for handling of a child confined within a Spigi cast or Frejka pillow splint.